


there's dirt on our uniforms

by alesford



Series: our family of choice [25]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alice and Belle BROTP forever, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform, Cute Kids, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Violence is never the answer, except when sometimes it is. Like when it comes to punching Champ Hardy's evil spawn in the schnoz. Nothing like punching Champ Hardy's evil spawn in the schnoz while sporting some sick Buzz Lightyear light-up sneakers.





	there's dirt on our uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaughtficrec (Haughk_eye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughk_eye/gifts).



> Day 3 of my NaNoWriMo quest. Here's a short and sweet ficlet for you.
> 
> And if you don't know [**@wayhaughtficrec's blog**](http://wayhaughtficrec.tumblr.com), you should check it out. They're great for recommending wayhaught fics, finding fics, and looking for prompt fills.

**there's dirt on our uniforms**

_fall is here, hear the yell_  
_back to school, ring the bell_  
_brand new shoes, walking blues_  
_climb the fence, books and pens_  
_i can tell that we are going to be friends_  
_\- 'we're going to be friends' by jack johnson_

 

Belle sits quietly in the cold plastic chair that’s too big for her still-tiny frame. She swings her legs, the toes of her light-up Buzz Lightyear sneakers scuffing against the cheap linoleum floor in the hallway outside the main office. Every now and then, her shoes sound a soft squeak as they catch the flooring just right.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Alice murmurs from the seat beside her. The girl’s head is dropped low and her shoulders are hunched as she stares at the ground.

The sound of ice and water sloshing in a plastic bag gurgles as Belle adjusts the makeshift cold pack on her purpling knuckles. She shakes her head fiercely. “He shouldn’t have said those things about you,” she grumbles, entirely too unapologetic for a seven-year-old kid that just broke another kid’s nose.

She frowns at the splatters of blood dotting her favorite blue shirt that looks like her mom’s uniform, like the one that she wore for Halloween two years ago except without the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department patches.

“Besides,” Belle protests. “Bradley James is a chump like his dad. Mom said so.”

“Aunt Nic is gonna be made that you punched somebody.”

“I’d do it again. We’re family now.”

Alice swings one of her own sneakered feet, knocking gently into Belle’s until the younger girl looks at her. “We’ve always been family, dummy.” Her words carry no bite and there’s fondness in her eyes, and if there’s any question at all with regards to the sincerity of her words, she throws an arm around Belle’s shoulders and hugs her as close as the ugly plastic chairs will allow.

“My moms are gonna be mad.” Belle sighs, leaning into her cousin’s embrace while hiding her wince as she flexes her bruising fist.

“I’ll tell them it was my fault.”

Belle huffs. “No you won’t.”

Alice pulls away, leveling her best glare. “Yes, I will.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Does, too,” Belle harrumphs.

Alice is ready to fire her next retort when they hear boots against the linoleum floor. The sound seems to echo ominously and both of them sit straighter, ready to declare their guilt before the other can dive in front of the speeding bullet first.

Except... it isn’t Nicole who shows up at the principal’s office to collect them to begin their two-day suspension. It isn’t Waverly either.

“Mom?”

Alice’s eyes widen as she watches Wynonna approach them, shifting her gaze back and forth from her daughter to her niece and back to Alice again.

“Huh,” Wynonna says. “Coulda sworn it’d be my kid with the bloody knuckles when Haught asked me to pick you two up after an ‘incident’.” Her fingers curl into air quotes before she shoves her hands into the pockets of her leather moto jacket.

“I started it!” Belle proclaims. “Alice didn’t do anything.”

Wynonna quirks an eyebrow, assessing the situation with skepticism. She doesn’t say anything, though. She waits. One of them will spill the beans first. It’s an ace tactic that she picked up from watching Nicole and Waverly do the whole parenting thing. Or maybe it was Dolls and the police schtick.

  
Eh.

  
Either way, Wynonna stares them down and doesn’t have to hold her breath for long.

“ _Bradley James_ started it,” Alice grouses. “Belle just finished it by breaking his face.”

“Of course it was Chump’s evil spawn,” Wynonna scoffs. “What’d the shi—take mushroom head do this time?”

Alice and Belle share a look, which includes narrowed eyes and an _I-dare-you-to-say-something_ face. They stay locked in a staring contest for longer than Wynonna really has patience to wait, but she keeps her trap shut.

  
They disappoint her.

  
“Nothin’,” Belle mutters grumpily.

“He’s got a punchable face,” Alice says with a nod.

Wynonna squints at them, freeing a hand from her pocket to point at both of them intimidatingly. Neither of them fold, and she sighs.

“That always works for Haughtstuff,” she complains. “Fine. Let me go make bail for you delinquents.”

“Are you gonna tell my mom?” Belle asks quietly.

With her hand on the door to the office, Wynonna shakes her head. “Your mom already knows, kid. We’ll go to Sandy’s for your last meal before she grounds you for life.”

Alice perks up. “Ice cream?”

“Double scoop sundaes,” her mom says with a solemn nod before stepping into the office.

Belle slumps backwards into her seat with a groan. “My moms are gonna kill me.”

Alice pats her lightly on the shoulder. “At least you’ll die with one of Sandy’s sundaes in your stomach when they do it.”

 

 


End file.
